1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power supply system that utilizes a vehicle as a power generator, and particularly to technology in which electric power according to the amount of use can be freely taken out in an idling state.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, as a supply source of power in the outdoors, there was generally only means that a user prepares a power generator by himself except for, for example, a case that plug sockets provided outdoors for use in a camp are used in a part of campgrounds as the supply source of power.
Problems to be Solved
However, even if he buys the power generator by himself, the chances for him to use it outdoors are very few, and it is unprofitably expensive. Further, the power generator requires a storage space, is inconvenient in portability, requires a set space when actually used outdoors and also requires regular maintenance. Therefore, it is very difficult to own the power generator individually.
In order to solve the above difficulty, it is thought that what is relatively high in spread rate and has capability of generating the electric power outdoors is used as a power generator, i.e., that a vehicle is utilized as a power generator.
In case that the vehicle is utilized as the power generator, the power is taken out from the vehicle in an idling state. However, since the power supply capability of the vehicle is determined by the number of engine revolutions, the least upper bound of the power amount capable of generating the power is low in the idling state where the number of engine revolutions is low, so that there is a defect that the power amount enough to be used cannot be supplied.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide a power supply system that can control the number of engine revolutions according to the amount of the used power in an idling state of a vehicle thereby to supply the power according to the amount of the used power.
Means for Solving the Problems
In order to solve the above problems, a power supply system according to the invention comprises an alternator that generates electric power according to the number of revolutions of an engine mounted in a vehicle and charges it in a predetermined battery; an output means for outputting the electric power charged in the battery to the outside; a power generation control means that detects the current amount of the electric power transmitted from the battery to the output means and sets the number of engine revolutions according to the detected current amount; and an engine control means that controls the number of revolutions of the engine in accordance with the number of engine revolutions set by the power generation control means.
In this case, the power generation control means, only during detecting the current amount exceeding the current immediately before exceeding the current amount of the electric power generated in the usual idling state, transmits the set number of engine revolutions to the engine control means. Further, the engine control means, only during receiving the number of revolutions of the engine from the power generation control means, controls the engine in accordance with the received number of engine revolutions, and when it does not receive the number of engine revolutions, it controls the engine in accordance with the number of engine revolutions in the usual idling state.
Otherwise, the power generation control means, in case that the detected current amount is a value exceeding the current amount immediately before exceeding the current amount of the electric power generated in the usual idling state, finds the difference between the set number of engine revolutions and the number of engine revolutions in the usual idling state and transmits its difference to the engine control means; and it, in case that the detected current amount is a value below the current amount immediately before exceeding the current amount of the electric power generated in the usual idling state, transmits the difference as zero to the engine control means. Further, the engine control means, upon reception of the difference from the power generation control means under the state where it controls the engine at the number of engine revolutions in the usual idling state, controls the engine in accordance with the number of engine revolutions obtained by adding the difference to the number of engine revolutions in the usual idling state.
Further, it is desirably that the output means are provided in a car room and outside the vehicle.